Vehicles that are capable of being pressurized, such as airplanes, may include a pressure prevention system to prevent dangerous over-pressurization situations within the vehicle. Conventional pressure prevention systems include only a mechanical outlet that allows air to flow out of the vehicle in the event of a pressurization situation. However, mechanical venting systems have a finite capability to vent additional air flowing into the vehicle and still comply with certain pressure prevention requirements. If the capability of the mechanical venting system is exceeded, then the pressure within the vehicle may exceed acceptable levels and fail to comply with pressure prevention requirements. Other conventional pressure prevention systems control pressurization within the vehicle using only computer-controlled means, which introduces shortcomings associated with erroneous sensor readings.